An electrical connection can be made between two electrical devices usually using a male and female electrical contact. One part of the connection has a male contact with an electrical pin and the other part is a female contact in the form of a socket for receiving the male contact.
Printed circuit board (PCB) sockets are known and can be received through a hole in a printed circuit board. A male contact is then received in the socket and engages with the socket. An example of such a socket is the S9101-46R PCB socket sold by Harwin plc. This is a single-piece PCB socket which can receive circular cross section or square cross section male mating pins.
The inventors have arrived at an alternative electrical socket configuration suitable for use with a PCB.